prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Manga (Kamikita Futago)
Read further: List of Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) The Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart manga was created by the Kamikita Twins and replaced the Futari wa Pretty Cure manga in the Nakayoshi magazine. The first chapter came out in the March 2005 issue, and it continued monthly to the August 2005 issue, and from the October 2005 issue to the February 2006 issue (skipping September). It was replaced in 2006 by the Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star manga. Summary In content, it seems similar to the first manga - original slice of life stories. However, with Hikari's introduction, the focus went from Nagisa's love troubles to the relationship between Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari, with FujiP only occasionally appearing. Fujita Akane is a major character as well. The Nakayoshi chapters weren't published until 2014, where they were collected in the tankobon Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Pretty Cure Collection. On the other hand, the Twins were commissioned to draw manga adaptions of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. They were published in 2005 under the names Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie 2 and were reprinted in 2015 under the Pretty Cure Collection label. The Kamikita Twins switched to digital art for these manga, making the art look cleaner and the backgrounds often richer. Publishing Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337815-3 *Release Date: December 1, 2014 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Interview with Washio Takashi *Number of pages: 164 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378153 Chapters Chapter 01 Nagisa and Honoka meet Kujou Hikari for the first time in school. Afterwards, they meet again by chance at Akane's Tako Café, where Akane introduces Hikari as her cousin. As Akane has to do deliveries, the three girls manage the café together for a short while, which brings them closer. FujiP, now a high schooler, also makes a brief appearance. Chapter 02 Hikari is established as Shiny Luminous on the first page, and some events of the anime are briefly recapped. Nagisa misunderstands a comment from Pollun and thinks Hikari and FujiP are going to start a romantic relationship, which makes her jealous. Chapter 03 Honoka becomes worried as Nagisa and Hikari seem to spend a lot of time alone together without inviting her, making her feel left out. In the end, it turns out they were planning Honoka's surprise birthday party together. Chapter 04 FujiP invites Nagisa to the amusement park, and Nagisa has trouble picking out an outfit. Meanwhile, Hikari worries about not being dependable. Wanting to help out Nagisa, she buys a wedding dress for her - sadly unfitting for a simple date, but nice for a photoshoot, which the three girls end up doing together. Chapter 05 The three girls are hiking in the mountains, but due to unfortunate events Honoka and Hikari injure themselves and they lose track of the path. Forced to stay the night, Nagisa steps up by carrying them both to safety and telling them funny stories during the night to cheer them up. Chapter 06 Honoka and Nagisa try to find a fitting school club for Hikari, but Hikari likes working at Akane's café the most. Chapter 07 Nagisa stays over at Honoka's house as Nagisa's family is on a trip. She imagines them eating hotel gourmet food and doesn't appreciate the food that Honoka's family serves her. It becomes an argument as Honoka is irritated with Nagisa, but doesn't tell her why. In their bickering they squish a cake that Honoka bought. Nagisa apologizes when she finds out about the lengths Honoka went through to get the cake for her, while Honoka admits that she needs to be more honest about her feelings. Chapter 08 After a comment by her classmates, Nagisa wonders about the future and if they will all go their seperate ways. She has a dream about her birthday party. In it, Honoka and Hikari get married to unknown men. FujiP, showing up as Cupid, makes Honoka and Hikari want to marry Nagisa instead. During her actual birthday party Honoka and Hikari tell Nagisa that they shared her dream. Nagisa muses that being together in the present is important on its own. Chapter 09 As Hikari has never experienced Christmas before, Nagisa, Honoka and Akane perform a Cinderella like Christmas play for her, where she ends up dancing with a prince (Pollun dressed like Santa Claus). Chapter 10 Akane is sick and unable to manage Tako Café during the winter break. Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari build giant snowmen together to cheer her up and to advertise for the café in the meantime. Chapter 11 Nagisa, Honoka, their classmates and Hikari are at the beach together, and they share their memories and their wishes for the future with each other. Saki and Mai make a brief cameo. Publishing of Movie Adaptions Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie *ISBN: 978-4-06-334994-8 *Release Date: April 15, 2005 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: The whole volume contains new content not taken from Nakayoshi. *Notes: The second chapter of the first volume of Max Heart is included in this volume as well. *Number of pages: 162 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063349948 Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337827-6 *Release Date: June 5, 2015 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Reprint of 2005 volume, minus the Nakayoshi chapter. *Number of pages: 156 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378276 Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie 2 *ISBN: 978-4-06-372099-0 *Release Date: November 25, 2005 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: The whole volume contains new content not taken from Nakayoshi. *Number of pages: 162 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063720990 Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337828-3 *Release Date: June 5, 2015 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Reprint of 2005 volume. With extra chapter. *Number of pages: 162 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378283 Contents Both follow the plot of the movies faithfully, with some events mixed or shortened, and others portrayed more seriously. The first movie's manga was released the same time as the movie, while the second released two weeks before the movie, basically spoiling its plot. Gallery Category:Books Category:Franchise Category:Manga Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart